This invention relates to the stamping of indicia in and on materials, and is particularly directed to improvements in an apparatus for stamping indicia in sheet metals, such as aluminum, wherein the stamping is substantially independent of operating conditions and is readily adaptable to computer control. While the invention is specifically concerned with the marking of tabs of aluminum cans for promotional purposes, it will be evident that the invention is adaptable to other uses, and may also be employed for marking of other materials, such as plastics or the like.
In the marketing of products, the manufacturers of the products frequently desire to create an incentive for the consumer to purchase the product, for example by awarding the customer with free gifts or free products upon the purchase of one of the products having a determined marking thereon. In such incentive programs it is of course necessary for the manufacturer to be able to completely control the number of products that are marked with insignia indicating an award, both from the standpoint of insuring that an excessive number of products or gifts are not given away and that the purchasing public does not question the integrity of the manufacture.